Why have you got Viagra?
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: Tony plays a joke. Who suffers? -Reference to Viagra. Obviously. Nothing explicit though.-


_Just a little one shot dedicated to my friend. Sian. She totally gave me the idea for this when her nanna gave her a bottle that said 'instant erection pills' its a joke thing. Anyway she was apparently thinking, 'nanna why have you got viagra' She told me I put two and two together and shout FanFic! Typical isn't it? Anyway this all happeed about an hour ago... So here it is._

* * *

The team had been slaving away at work for almost 36 hours straight. They was on the trail on one of NCIS most wanted criminals and Gibbs had refused to let them rest until they caught him. He had instead been fuelling them on Coffee and in DiNozzo's case donuts. Abby had been and gone, much to the teams' disappointment. Many other people had bid them goodnight before heading off to bed themselves. They had returned in the morning fresh looking while the major case team where staring at their computers in a zombie style fashion.

DiNozzo didn't even have the energy to superglue McGee's hands to his keyboard when he had gotten up to visit the head. McGee had suspiciously checked his keyboard before typing but to his surprise it seemed safe. Ziva and Gibbs seemed to be relatively unaffected by their lack of sleep. DiNozzo suspected Ziva had been forced to stay awake for longer in order to survive and Gibbs rarely slept anyway, he just drank more coffee. By the thirty-eighth hour the entire team seemed to be drooping progressively. They had no new word on their missing criminal. He seemed to have fallen off the radar again.

McGee had fallen asleep at his desk and had been there for nearly three hours, much to DiNozzo's disappointment Gibbs had not bothered to wake him figuring the man would punish himself enough when he realised he had fallen asleep. Besides if he needed to sleep that badly he was not much use awake. DiNozzo had taken this to be a personal insult he had never gotten away with sleeping while he was meant to be working. This (and the box of donuts Gibbs just deposited on his desk) gave DiNozzo renewed vigour. He threw a donut to Ziva who thanked him before munching happily on it.

"Donuts make great breakfasts."

"Its 5 am DiNozzo." Ziva replied this was their second night of no sleep and constant work. They had started this case at 3 pm Thursday; it was now 5 am on Saturday morning. The fact it was their second day of work failed to bother DiNozzo as much as the fact he had worked through his Friday night date and had the same chance of working over his Saturday night date.

"Probie gets to sleep. We pull all nighters and the probie crashes out at 2 am and gets to sleep. Not fair."

DiNozzo muttered to himself for nearly an hour decreasing his volume dramatically when Gibbs came back into the room, increasing it again when he left. Ziva was surprised it took him so long to come up with a plan to get back at the younger agent. Eventually an idea did seem to strike him though as his features lifted and an evil smirk caressed his face.

"Aha!" He proclaimed. "Want to see If McNovelist has any transcripts for his new book in his desk?"

Ziva just shook her head and picked up her phone, dialling the number of yet another source, she hoped this one would have more luck than the last dozen. She watched as DiNozzo sneaked around to McGee's desk, he checked to see how deeply asleep he was by prodding him slightly. Not even a flinch. He carefully leant over and ruffled through the papers on the desk. Nothing.

He then bobbed down so he was level with the desk and he gently pried open the first drawer. He moved notebooks, his phone, badge and gun out of the drawer. He rummaged through the last few dregs of items in the drawer but he drew a blank.

He put everything back and moved on to the next drawer, this draw had a notebook rested on the top and DiNozzo carefully thumbed through it. Nothing, he found several intriguing notes about random people, but nothing about the NCIS team. He lifted the book out and came across a rather large sweet collection.

"McGreed has been holding out on us!" He tossed a few bags of the sweets on to his chair, and tossed a bag of Ziva's favourites over to her. He placed the notebook back on top of the remaining sweets and closed that drawer.

He hoped the next drawer, and last, would hold better prospects. He tried to pry it open, no luck. He pulled a bit harder.

"He locked it. This must be it then! Here Ziva come pick the lock."

"I am not going to pick the lock on Tim's desk, it is his private belongings!"

"Fine, I'll pick his pocket for the key then!" He did. Within seconds he had searched through McGee's pockets with such delicacy the man didn't even move. He eventually selected the appropriate key and pulled the drawer open. DiNozzo was indeed met with several transcripts. He picked the top one up and flipped it open. He read the first line out loud.

"Like I would bring copies of my book to work. God damnit McGee why are you so suspicious!?"

Ziva laughed at this, all DiNozzo's hard work at picking his friends pockets and he found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Or so they both thought. For the next few minutes DiNozzo read scanned through most of the papers in this drawer and found they were mostly blank pieces of paper. Old scrap pieces thrown in to put DiNozzo off for a few seconds. He worked his way slowly through the drawer and finally had completed emptied the draw of all the paper.

He stacked it up in a neat pile on the floor next to him.

"Guess you're not as dumb as you look McSmartass." He jibed. He picked up all the paper to throw back into the drawer when he saw something hidden in the bottom tucked away in a small corner. DiNozzo bent down to pick it up. He flipped it around in his hands, figuring it was a medicinal bottle. He read the label, it took him a while to process it but when he did a wide grin spread back across his features.

"Maybe not so smart then." He threw the bottle in the air and caught it. The contents rattling around inside. DiNozzo filled the drawer back up with the paper but pocketed the bottle; he would use it against McGee at an opportune moment. He walked back over to his own desk and began typing away at his desk. He glanced at Ziva who had obviously not seen the bottle he had picked up, she was sat with her back to her desk facing the opposite wall.

The next few hours passed by uneventfully, McGee awoke from his slumber to many jibes and abusive comments thrown at him by DiNozzo. He waited to have a McGee on his won to show him the Viagra and to use it against him for any future mishaps that he may need McGee for.

The plan however failed. Abby had come up from her lab to sit with the team in an attempt to cheer them up, Gibbs was sat at his desk, Ziva and McGee at theirs. Gibbs told DiNozzo to take a walk, implying he wanted coffee and so DiNozzo did so. However when he rose from his seat and spun around something flew out of his pocket. He did not realise it but everybody else did. Abby rushed over and picked it up.

"Tony you dropped you're …" She paused to read the label; DiNozzo spun around and watched her. He realised what he had dropped and before he could tell anybody it came out of McGee's drawer Abby said very loudly and clearly:

"Why have you got Viagra!?"

* * *

_Oh didn't Tony get his comeuppance? Lol. So let me know what you thought. Or think. It wasn't very long, but It didn't really need to be I don't think, just a bit of fun. If you don't know what Viagra is you shouldn't have read this. _

_love kate xxx_


End file.
